metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavens Divide
"Heavens Divide" is the vocal theme for Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. The music was written by Akihiro Honda with words by Nobuko Toda and the vocals were performed by Donna Burke. It was featured prominently in the 2009 Tokyo Game Show trailer for the game. The maxi single was released on April 7, 2010 in Japan. The main motif used in the song is heard as Snake talks to an injured Amanda Valenciano Libre and again as he consoles captured Chico. It first plays with the vocals when Snake has to take down a Hind D before attempting to get into the Control Tower near the end of the game to stop Hot Coldman's plan, again when Amanda leads the Sandinistas in chanting "Vic Boss" after saving him and finally it plays over the credits for both endings. It was also a DLC Walkman song. In addition, it also was used as two VOCALOID DLC, one using its A Verse, and the other composed of the Chorus. An instrumental version of Heaven's Divide is included as part of the Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker Medley ''in the Metal Gear 25th Anniversary Music Collection (from 6:29). This version is also included as a song that can be listened to in ''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes and can be collected as a cassette tape in Episode 30 of Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Collecting the tape during that mission will complete the related mission objective. Lyrics Petals of white Cover fields flowing in grieving tears And all the hearts once new, old and shattered now Love can kill, love will die Give me wings to fly Fleeing this world so cold I just wonder why Cold as the dark Now my words, are frosted with every breath Still the hate burns wild, growing inside this heart When the wind changes course, when the stars align I will reach out to you and leave this all behind When heavens divide When heavens divide I will see the choices within my hands How can we ever protect and fight with our tiny souls Let me shine like the sun through the doubts and fear Do you feel the storm approach as the end draws near When heavens divide Time will come to softly lay me down Then I can see her face that I long to see And for you, only you I would give anything Leaving a trace for love to find a way When heavens divide I will dive into the fire Spilling the blood of my desire The very last time My name scorched into the sky When heavens divide I will see the choices within my hands How can we ever protect and fight with our tiny souls Let me shine like the sun through the doubts and fear Do you feel the storm approach as the end draws near When heavens divide Time will come to softly lay me down Then I can see her face that I long to see And for you, only you I would give anything Leaving a trace for love to find a way When heavens divide And for you, only you I would give anything Leaving a trace for love to find a way When heavens divide Credits Vocals: Donna Burke Words: Nobuko Toda Music & Arrangement: Akihiro Honda Guitars: Takeo Kajiwara Keyboards & Programming: Akihiro Honda Strings: Uchu Yoshida Strings Chorus: Hanna Kondo Category:Songs Category:Music in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker